The date
by ClamKidToTheRescue
Summary: ok so this is Ally's first date with Billy. my first Ally's World story please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Ally's World fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad. This is about Ally's first date with Billy. I hope I have got the characters in character if you get what I mean by that! Okie dokie enjoy!**

The date was Tuesday 27th July. In London, crouch end to be precise, Ally love was rushing home with her friend Kyra.

"Come on we can't be late!" Ally called back to Kyra. Kyra laughed chewing on her chewing gum and began to run to catch Ally up.

"Anyone would think you were nervous!" Kyra snickered. Ally blushed as she unlocked her front door. They were greeted by 3 mental dogs and a small blur of pink. Ally picked p the pink blob which was then identified as Ally's younger sister, Ivy.

"Come play hide-and-seek with me Ally!" she squealed. Ally hugged her little sister and put her back on the floor.

"Sorry Ivy" smiled Ally "I've got to get ready to go out" Rowan came out of the kitchen right on cue.

"Oh good you're here" she walked back into the kitchen returning a couple of seconds later with 3 mugs of steaming tea and a plate of biscuits on a large yellow tray.

"You have two sugars don't you Kyra?" asked Rowan.

"Yep" replied Kyra nodding her head while patting Rolf on the head and dumping her bag next to the table with the phone on top. Rowan started to climb the stairs slowly being careful not to spill the drinks; Kyra bounded up the four stairs Rowan had managed to get up and grabbed a mug and the plate of biscuits.

"Thanks, that's so much easier now" Rowan smiled gratefully. Ally popped her bag down and went into the kitchen to say hello to her mother.

"Hi mum"

"Hi darling" said Ally's mum giving her a big hug. "How was school?"

"It was OK" Ally grimaced "but we had a really boring maths lesson"

"Hurry up Ally!" yelled Rowan from Ally's bedroom. "Do you _want_ to be late?!" Ally and Melanie laughed at Rowans impatient-ness.

"I'd better go" and with that Ally ran up the stairs.

"Finally!" huffed Rowan "I thought you would never come!" Rowan sighed dramatically.

As Kyra and Ally drank their tea, Rowan danced and twirled about the room taking all of Ally's clothes out of the wardrobe. As soon as Ally had swallowed her last mouthful Rowan yanked her up.

"Come on, go, go" Rowan pushed Ally down to the bathroom. "Have a shower and for pigs sake _**be quick!"**_ While Ally was having her shower Rowan sorted out her outfit and Kyra arranged her make-up on the desk. She hadn't brought a lot because she knew Ally wouldn't want much. Five minuets later Ally was sitting at the end of her bed in a big fluffy dressing gown.

"Ok this is what you're wearing" Rowan said holding up a pair of jeans and a white top with a swirly pattern on it. She left the room with Kyra so Ally could change.

"You can come in now!" Ally called

"YAY!" exclaimed Kyra bounding in the room "make-up now!" Ally bit her lip.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but..." Ally started

"Yeah, yeah I know: not too much I got it okay! Now sit down on the desk and shut your eyes" interrupted Kyra. 10 minuets later Ally opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Kyra, you're magical!" Ally whispered: still looking at her brown eyes that were now framed with large black eyelashes. The eye-shadow was smoky greys and she had a thin line of eye-liner at the bottom of her eyes.

"I know" Kyra smirked who had begun packing her stuff away.

"Okay" Rowan said entering the room.

"Twirl around" she commanded. Ally turned around as Rowan squirted perfume on to her. Ally hugged her sister and friend and then rushed down stairs to see her mother.

"Oh Ally you look wonderful!" Ally's mum exclaimed

"No need to sound so surprised!" Ally huffed in mock anger. Her mother laughed and hugged Ally.

"You had better go now." Melanie said, pushing Ally out of the door and nearer the ice- skating rink, where her middle child was about to have her first date. Ally's mother forced her-self to keep it together as Ally turned and waved: she managed to wait until Ally was out of sight before she closed the door. Turning around and walking into the kitchen she burst into tears.

**Wow this chapter is longer than I thought it would be! I hoped you liked it. I will probably be writing another chapter but if only if you, the readers review and tell me if you want another chapter and what you think of it : ) if you review I'll give you a cookie : ) **

**Oh yeah and when Melanie is crying at the end its happy tears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yikes. I haven't updated this story for ages, sorry : ) my life has kinda been hectic and busy as my GCSE exams are starting now! :s lol yeah so I just got the urge to update this story, so I hope people are still reading it lol **

Billy's preparation was a lot less ceremonial. He walked home from his school alone having hid from his friends. As much as he liked them he did not need their silly remarks and snarky putdowns. He wasn't nervous, he felt confident, cool, happy. Richie jumped out from behind a wheelie bin jolting Billy out of his happy daze.

"Hey lovebird!" he sang clapping Billy on the back. "you've got your big date tonight haven't you?! You nervous?"

"Nope" Billy laughed "why would I be? I've known Ally for years!"

Richie laughed and stood in front od Billy to prevent him from going any further.

"Yeah, but she's your **girlfriend **now! She's gonna expect you to hold her hand and stuff!"

"I'll be fine" Billy said to his mate, pushging past him and heading up his front garden.

"good luck trying to sort your face out Billy!" Richie shouted after him and Billy stuck his finger up in response. He slouched into his house and called out to his mum to tell her he was here. Before she tried to make awkward small talk Billy ran upstairs and went into the he washed his hair Billy began to worry and what his friend had said. Worrying about what Ally would expect. He turned off the shower and got dressed before heading out to the rink.

**Sorry this is so extremely short but my mind has already fizzeled out and then I thought it would be best to leave it here. : ( sorry again. I will update again, there will probably be only about two chapters left for this story, the actual date and Ally and Billy coming back home. : ) **

**ClamKidToTheRescue**


End file.
